dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Abraxas's Tomb
Abraxas's Tomb also known as "Coffin that Mumbles Life and Death" is a powerful creation sacred gear that rivals the Forbidden Balor View for the title of The Fourteenth Longinus. A sacred gear that is labeled "God's Terrible Mistake" and was believed to be destroyed during the Great War. This sacred gear has the ability to manipulate both the energy of life and death due to possessing a portion of the soul of the God Abraxas. The wielder of the sacred gear is Samantha Esther, a member of the Khaos Brigades and one of the orphans at the St. Anne's orphanage, former friend of Sora Lockhart and Ichiro Alastor. Summary Abraxas was a terrible God who possessed the ability of both life and death. Able to reanimate the corpses of other Gods who died during the God War Era, using his army of dead minor Gods and deceased Pagan Gods he waged war on the Christian God who battled back with his angels. Lucifer and Satan both realizing that Abraxas was a even bigger threat than their arch-enemy decided to fight him and eventually the three managed to seal him away but a piece of his energy was broken off before the sealing was finished forcing God to seal it inside a sacred gear. All wielders of this sacred gear have always been warmongers, the sacred gear was believed to have been lost but it is revealed by Azazel that this was simply due to the fact that none of it's current wielders were able to unlock the sacred gear due to it requiring extreme pain to unlock, pain even farther than the death of parents which is why it's so rare and unique for someone to be able to unlock it. People like Genghis Khan and Hitler have possessed this sacred gear but they didn't undergo the extreme pain required to unlock it thus this sacred gear was considered a loss. The sacred gear is hated simply for possessing the soul of Abraxas, someone who insulted other Gods and Deities by defiling the bodies of their dead. Even Odin describes it as a "disgusting object" due to what Abraxas did to his fallen friends. Appearance Abraxas's Tomb takes the appearance of a almost beautiful and extravagant tomb stone with a giant circular pillar surrounding the top of tombstone with a bell on top of it. Abilities Abraxas's Tomb possesses power over Life and Death. This allows it's wielders to absorb the energy out of plants causing them to decay and die, this sacred gear being able to turn entire forests into deserts, and can even absorb energy from magic attacks or abilities, the bell will then ring when the wielder has absorbed enough energy and they can then reanimate corpses, bringing corpses back to fight for them, the creatures they bring back as corpses will carry the abilities they possessed while alive including their skills and techniques. Any corpse the wielder reanimates will be stored inside the sacred gear and can be recalled for later use. Being corpses, they will be unable to feel pain, not get exhausted or tired, and the wielder will have full use of their bodies thus they will be faster and stronger than when they were alive due to not being held back by living standards. The wielder will be able to see and hear through them allowing them to know what's going on and can even able to use their own powers and abilities through the corpse. After having reanimated the corpses they will be sealed in the sacred gear and will be summoned through coffins. Path of Purgatory also known as Direction to Ruin is a balance breaker of this sacred gear, it allows the wielder to summon multiple tombstones making the whole battle arena appear as if it's a cemetery. This allows the wielder to hide the true Abraxas's Tomb, making it harder for it's enemy to damage it, not only this the wielder can manipulate its shape, size, and even swap the real one with a fake in a matter of seconds. Drawbacks The wielder is only limited to absorbing the energy from plants or magic attacks meaning they are unable to absorb humans, animals, devils, or any other mythological creature. Due to the intensive magic required for this sacred gear, they are limited to six corpses for use and will require a recharge period of an entire day after they reach their six corpses limit. The more powerful a spirit is, the more energy is required to reanimate their corpse for example, a high class angel will be much harder to reanimate than a low class devil. The wielder is also unable to reanimate Gods and Deities. The tombstone is also extremely heavy meaning a normal human or even most supernatural creatures will be unable to pick it up and the corpses are only allowed to be at maximum 15 miles from the tombstone and if they move any further they will return back to their true dead state. The major weakness is that if the tombstone is damaged (like a chunk it blown off) or destroyed in any way, the wielder will instantly die from a heart attack. If the wielder releases the tombstone in order to prevent it from being damaged, the corpses they summoned will also disappear and they need a recharge period before being able to summon it again. The wielder is also unable to summon corpses from past possessors. If a person were to have possessed a sacred gear while alive, they will possess a weaker form of that sacred gear's power due to the sacred gear being gone for example, if someone possessed a twice critical they would only be able to boost their power in short bursts as a corpse making them unable to accumulate any long term power during a battle or if they possessed something like sword birth they would only be able to create a single demonic sword at a time. However if they are reincarnated quickly after dying they will retain all the powers due to it not having passed on from their bodies yet. Trivia * This sacred gear is a reference to the Six Paths used by Pain on Naruto hence the "six" limit. This sacred gear can also be a reference to the Yatsufusa from Akame Ga Kill. This sacred gear also has some resemblance to life and death magic from Fairy Tail. * This sacred gear has more drawbacks than any other sacred gear I ever created due to its powers and Michael stating for the sacred gear to be a inherent flaw in the sacred gear system. * The Lore about Abraxas was made up. * The sacred gear was the tombstone of Karen from Fairy Tail. * I tried to edit out "Karen" on the tombstone using photo editor but for some reason the image wouldn't upload when I did that. * I originally wanted to create a team of necromancers but then I though a group able to raise the dead was too OP so I opted for this instead. * The current wielder's last name being Esther is a reference to the Vampire Diaries, she was the mother of Niklaus and the other original vampires and also known as one of the strongest witches in history. Category:Fanon Sacred Gears Category:Fanon Items